


Behave

by sala218



Series: Anonymous friend [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road toys with her two favorite playthings but one needs to learn his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Firs and foremost, this fic in not written by me, however it was made by person I know and adore. Said person who wrote it showed this work to me but weren't sure if they wanted to post it if it wasn't anonymously. Said person asked me if I could pretend that I wrote it, I refused but I did like this fic and so agreed to post it, so more people could read it. As messed up as it is. That is why I repeat, this was not written by me, but my friend is more than happy that I post it.  
> Hope you enjoy their work as much as I did.  
> P.S. we found it really hilarious because this work has exactly 69 sentences, I personally find it very fitting.

Devit stood over Road’s canopy bed, his hands and neck tied with a red ribbon. He cleared his throat to try to get her attention but she was preoccupied with Jasdero. She ran her fingers up his hip to his ribcage, the blonde boy shuttered at the sensation and leaned in to kiss her again.  Road broke the kiss to look up at the impatient teenager, and Jasdero moaned in displeasure at the sudden loss of attention on him.

 

 Road’s eyes roamed Devit’s body, her gaze fell upon his neck, his chest and finally to his hips. He looked away, embarrassed with the situation. “Hurry up already.” He hissed. Road leaned back in her bed. “What are you? A vampire? Do I need to personally invite you every time?” she chuckled. The black haired teen tried to climb onto the bed, which wasn't easy to do with bound hands. The older girl grabbed Devit by the ribbon and expertly turned him over to his back.

 

“You're gonna behave tonight, are we clear?” She sat straddling his chest, hand on his jaw. Devit said nothing, his teeth clenched. He wasn't happy being dominated by her, he hated her dumb grin too, she knew there was nothing he could do and she loved it. The older girl released his jaw and brushed her thumb against Devit’s lip, “you certainly are handsome” she complimented “let's see if you can use that cute mouth of yours for something other than cursing.”

 Road grabbed a handful of long black hair, and lifted her hips off the boy’s chest to slip off her panties. She pressed a knee on either side of Devit’s head, “I've had enough foreplay, Jas did a wonderful job of warming me up.” Unfortunately, The stubborn teenager was doing what he did best, be stubborn. He kept his jaw tight. Road tilted her head. “I thought I told you to behave.” Her tone suddenly serious. Devit slowly opened his mouth. “Yes mistress.” he sighed. “Ew mistress makes me sound old” she complained. “Call me miss instead.” “yes miss” “good boy”

 

  

  Keeping her iron grip on his hair, she brought his head up to her hips. Road moaned as her felt his warm tongue slide against her pussy for the first time. She buckled and rolled her body against his soft mouth, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Devit’s hand move. She snapped her fingers and a blue pointed candle appeared, hovering over devit’s crotch. “Think about touching yourself again and you're gonna lose those cute little balls.”  He hissed bitterly.

 

  Soon it became evident that the black haired teen’s heart wasn't in it. His movements were lazy and unsatisfying. Road sighed and pulled off of Devit’s face. “Looks like you need a change of pace.” she mumbled angrily. The older girl called Jasdero over again. She kissed his neck and rubbed up his thigh slowly, he whined and gasped. She went back to Devit and briefly united the bound boy only to retie his hands behind his back. “Jas has been such a good boy so he’s gonna get a reward, Devi you should take his example and behave because this is also your punishment.”

 

 Road slid her fingers into the corners of Devit’s mouth, forcing it open. She was much stronger then she looked and much stronger than Devit too. Jasdero could barely contain his excitement and twisted his fingers into his brother’s hair. Road chuckled and lowered Devit’s swollen lips around Jas’s hard cock. The blonde immediately moaned and whined, enjoying the wet, warm, tightness around his shaft. His hips buckled into his brother uncontrollably, he clawed at the back of his head wanting it faster and deeper in the black haired boy’s mouth. Tears rolled down Devit’s cheeks as Jas hit the back of this throat with every desperate thrust. He was sure he wouldn't have a gag reflex after this.  Road kept holding his jaw open so he couldn't bite down, laughing the whole time.

 

  Jasdero couldn't help but quicken his pace and squeeze Devit all the way down his dick to the base as he came. He was a mess of whines and cries as he felt delicious release. He flopped down on his back, letting go of his brothers head, as he enjoied the blissful aftershocks. Road also let go of the teenager. Devit pulled his head up gagging and coughing, cum running down his chin, covering his lips. The blue haired girl fished a pretentious looking handkerchief out of her side dresser and began wiping the panting boy’s mouth.

 

  She pushed the black haired boy onto his back again, this time he didn't fight or protest. “Ready to be a good boy?” she smiled. He nodded, still panting. “Yes…. mis...s….” Road ran her fingers gently through his hair. “That’s my good obedient Devi~” She readjusted her hips to his face again, his hot breath felt so good. Devit seemed to have learned his lesson, eagerly treating the girl’s cunt with rough laps and flicks. Her pussy dripped on his chin as he licked and sucked on her clit. “See? I knew you could do this!” she whined in between pants, her hips bouncing slightly. Road bit her lip as she felt him moan into her labia. ‘Is he enjoying this?’ she thought to herself.

 

  “AH!” Road’s cried got louder and more urgent as she go closer to orgasm. She pulled his hair grinded on his tongue harder.”Make me cum you stupid slut!”  Her legs shook and she rolled her head back to let out one last loud cry before letting loose her death grip on Devit’s hair. The girl sighed pleasantly, resting back on the abused boy’s chest. “Not too bad” she smiled lazily.

 

 The black haired teenager’s jaw was sore and his lips were as red and swollen as his cock. He needed attention immediately. “Miss?” he panted “Was I a good boy?” he hated to be submissive but he couldn't take it anymore, he was gonna play Road’s game as long as it got him off. “Hu? Oh yeah, did you put that plug in?” she asked, fishing around in her side drawer again. Devit turned himself onto his belly, lifting his hips up so she could see the pink diamond plug in his ass. “You are a very good boy then~” she grinned.

 

 Road pulled the plug out slowly, and the teen boy turned his face into the sheets to any avoid embarrassing noises. She replaced the toy with a new larger toy and pressed it into his prostate. He squirmed against his binds again. The girl rolled the toy slowly inside him, it was on a soft vibrate function. “You’re such a cute little slut Devi~ does it feel good?” She cooed softly, removing her hand from his hip to rest on his dick. She rolled her thumb against it, still moving the toy gently. Devit whimpered into the sheets, his legs shaking. “Wanna cum?” she asked. He nodded without looking up. The toy made a click as the vibrate was turned up and pressed with more haste into the boy’s hips. He pressed himself back into it with each thrust. Road’s hand moved more hastily against his shaft, the sheets didn't muffle his cries as much as he’d like them too. He felt utterly humiliated. The black haired teen’s back arched and his cock twitched, Gasps escaping his ruined lips. He yelped loudly as he felt himself cum into Road’s palm.

  
  
  Devit laid naked, shaking in Road’s bed. “You probably woke up the whole house, you're so noisy you know.” She mused while untying him. He rolled his wrists and stretched out his arms, he was too exhausted to get angry about how sore he felt. “Sleep here tonight?” The blue haired girl offered, she gestured to Jasdero who has fallen asleep on the other side of her huge bed a long while ago. The black haired boy sighed and went to roll over to face away from the girl, but she caught his face in her hands. “You were very well behaved tonight Devi~ a pretty good boy.” she pressed her soft lips against his sore swollen ones. “Thanks Miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment so maybe they would write some more in future, <3


End file.
